You'll be in my heart
by BlackAngel8
Summary: mehr oder weniger eine Liebeserklärung mit "Tiefgang", nicht das Beste von mir


__

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
just take my hand  
hold it tight

Sei ganz ruhig.

Vertrau mir und lass dich fallen.

Ich fang dich auf, werde immer für dich da sein

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Hör auf zu weinen, wisch die Tränen weg und zeig mir dein Lächeln.

Es war dein Lächeln in das ich mich verliebte, lass nicht zu das es erlischt.

Du hast viel durchgemacht, Abgründe erlebt, die nur diejenigen verstehen können, die selber an ihnen standen.

Ich kann vielleicht nicht immer verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, doch ich versuche für dich da zu sein und auf dich aufzupassen.

_For one so small  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

An sich bist du zerbrechlich, doch durch das was du erlebt hast, durch das was du getan hast, bist du stark geworden.

Du hast dich im Laufe der Jahre verändert, sowohl äußerlich, als auch innerlich.

Ich glaube innerlich war die Veränderung am größten, du hast dir deinen eigenen Abgrund geschaffen, hast es jedoch geschafft, nicht ins bodenlose zu stürzen.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
now and forever more_

Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, seit wann ich dich liebe, vielleicht von Anfang an, vielleicht aber auch erst später.

Doch ich kann dir versprechen, du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein, egal wie das mit uns auch weitergehen mag.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
In my heart, always_

Du bist eine wundervolle Person. Du gehörst zu mir, und glaub mir, ich stehe zu dir. Werde es immer tun.

Von nun an, für alle Zeit.

Niemand hat mir noch zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe. Sollen sie spotten, es stört mich nicht.

Du bist bei mir, und das ist es, was zählt.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Und wenn du morgens aufwachst und in den Spiegel schaust, dann schrecke nicht zurück, wenn ich hinter dich trete und dir sage das ich dich liebe.

Vertraue mir und meinen Worten. Glaube mir, wenn sie es nicht verstehen, nicht akzeptieren, dann ist es nicht deine Schuld.

Sie können es nicht begreifen, wollen es vielleicht auch nicht.

Doch bitte, wir scheinen so verschieden, so widersprüchlich und doch, du weißt, wir sind es nicht.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
now and forever more_

Nimm meine Hand und schließ die Augen. Lächel für mich und glaube an deinen, an unseren Traum.

Lass uns zusammen gehen, wir gehören zusammen, hör auf dich zu schämen, hör auf zu zögern und trau mir.

Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie du einen Ausweg suchst, wenn sie uns beleidigen.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

Glaube an dich, glaube an mich, aber vor allem, glaube an uns.

Du bist das Beste in meinem Leben, ich möchte dich glücklich wissen.

Wenn ich dir sage, es wird besser, hör auf mich.

Was die anderen sagen sollte das was wir haben nicht kaputt machen. Sollte dich nicht zerstören.

Und wenn es noch lange dauern wird, sie werden es akzeptieren und tolerieren.

Jetzt klingt es noch schwer, doch glaub, es braucht nur etwas Zeit.

__

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
they'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Was auch passiert, bleib stark, glaube an dich. Verzweifle nicht an den Worten, bleib dir selbst treu, auch wenn ich nicht bei dir bin.

Du kannst es schaffen, du bist sonst auch so stark gewesen, du bist jemand der kämpf, dann zeig es und wisch die Tränen fort.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
now and forever more_

Meine Prinzessin, ich liebe dich.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
In my heart, always  
Always_

Lass Angst und Schrecken nicht dein Leben regieren.

Steh auf wenn du am Boden bist, nimm meine Hand, ich helfe dir. Das verspreche ich.

Nur versprich du mir, dass du weiter an dich und deine Träume glaubst.

Du bist du, und das ist gut so. Du musst niemand anderes sein, nicht dünner, nicht schlauer, nicht hübscher.

Nein, du bist schlank, du bist intelligent und du bist hübsch.

Nun schau in den Spiegel, zeige mir den Hauch eines Lächelns, zeig mir das du kämpfen kannst.

Siehst du, es ist nicht so schwer.

Du bist stark, wir schaffen es, auch wenn du nicht immer dran glaubst.

So wie du bist, wirst du immer in meinem Herzens ein. So, genau so. Nicht anders, einfach so, wie du bist Hermine.

Und nun lass uns gehen, es wird Zeit.

Geh mit mir in diese Welt hinaus, mit mir zusammen, wir zwei, als Freunde, als Vertraute, als Paar.


End file.
